Happy Families
by daniel-gillies-manpurse
Summary: The Originals AU: Caroline is pregnant, not Hayley. ""Aww," Katherine drawls, "Young love. So, can I be Aunt Katherine, or Auntie Kat?"" A one shot, which included protective Uncle Elijah, Midwife Kat, and a hesitant Klaus.


The Originals: Caroline Forbes was the first hybrid Klaus ever made, and this is the AU where she is the one having his devil spawn, but is his reaction different?

"She is with child."

Sophie's words drop from her tongue like leaden bullets.

"Klaus, please."

She starts to say something, but she can't. It was a mistake. It should never have happened. How could this have happened? How could she _let _this happen?

"No," Klaus says it, not seeing, not looking at her. "You're lying to me!" He bellows.

His breath tickles her face, not caressingly, but pinching and taunting her.

"Niklaus, it is true. Listen."

Elijah steps forward, his steps confident and honourable. He steps protectively close to her, so she can still be seen, yet if he attacks her, Elijah will intervene.

They listen. Her ears may be less sensitive, but she hears it like a pounding in her ears. Thump. Thump. Thump.

A gasp shoots through her lips, and a piercing pain rips through her lower abdominal. Was it a kick? No. No. Something's wrong, she can feel it.

She doesn't know what to feel. Hatred? This thing inside her, it's causing her so much pain. No. No. She loves this child. It is _hers._

What will she call it? What will she call their darling little baby? She can feel the tiny pin prick baby in her chest, and she half smiles.

A wedding, big and white. Then a birth, with her mother's hands clasped around hers. She can see her eternity.

But then the pain rips through her chest again. Burning. She screams, hands clutching her flat stomach.

She reaches for Klaus, but he's not there. Tears sting her eyes, and she pulls her head away from Elijah's prying eyes. Elijah offers her his arm, and she takes it.

Elijah finally released her from her prison, well, her five star hotel room, but still. She hears the sound of musical laughter and music, and she see's an old man swirling greys and blacks onto a canvas.

Before she knew Klaus, it would have been an ugly picture. Now, it was a portal into the artists eye's, and she wonderd what could possibly cause someone to become so cold. It reminds her of Klaus.

Klaus.

There he is. Right at the front, she smiles brightly at him, but he isn't watching. That's strange, because he's always watching her.

Then she see's the woman standing next to him. A skinnier, prettier , human version of herself, and from her voice she is more educated and interesting too. Cultured. Klaus's eyes snap to hers, and she runs. Not caring who see's her use her supernatural strength, because he's replacing her.

Why would he choose her when he could have that other woman? Camille, was it?

"Caroline!" He calls.

She turns on her heel, glaring through hazy pools of water.

Why do people even cry, anyway? Tears are to lubricate the eyes, and there is nothing in her eyes. Except her tears, and her glares, and Klaus's guilty face.

"You have to understand-" He begins, but she ignores him.

"_I _don't _have _to understand _anything._ I get it, OK? You don't want me. Well, fine. I'll go."

"What?" he asks bewilderd.

"Caroline, love."

"Don't love me! Go back to Wolf Slut!"

"No, Caroline, I will not. Why would I ever leave you, Caroline. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're full of light."

She spits at him, oh god, she thinks, seriously?

Pregnancy hormones already?

"And I love you. But, this... thing. I can't... what if I'm like him?"

She stares at him quizzically, and then kisses him.

"You," she starts bossily, orderly, like the Miss Mystic Falls and Head Cheerleader she is, "Will be the best Dad ever known. You will be _nothing _like Mikael. You will teach our baby how to... do whatever in the woods or whatever, and how to... flirt with girls or boys way out of it's league. You will show our baby the world."

Her eyes find the floor, the dirty, cobbled floor. He will be an amazing Father. But will she be a good mother?

He lifts her chin up so she faces his lapis lazuli eyes and whispers, so quietly, "And you will teach it to be the bossiest, most insecure and neurotic yet effortlessly pure and beautiful thing in the world," he pauses, and hesitantly rests his cold hands on her belly.

"Our baby," he mumbles, and smiles broadly, watching her, "Ours."

She giggles. And then she gets another piercing pain in her belly and winces, his arms tighten around her tiny frame, protecting her.

"Is something wrong?" She asks. He kisses the top of her head.

"No, love. It's just pregnancy cramps. They should even out eventually."

"Oh really? And what would you, Mr Badass Hybrid, know about babies and cramps?"

"Actually," he smirks arrogantly, and hold up a plastic bag, pulling out three hardback books and a magazine with an overly smiley yummy mummy on it.

"Quite a lot."

She sticks her tongue out at him and they laugh together.

She tugs him along the streets of New Orleans, laughing and smiling. They look like the young couple they truly are, care free. Elijah watches them from the corner, smiling idly, in a way someone so miserable should never, ever smile.

Katherine's heels clip along the pavement as she stands behind him, perfection from top to toe.

"Aww," she drawls, "Young love."

He shakes his head at her sarcasm, and puts his arm around her, walking them in the exact opposite direction the young couple just went off in.

"So," Katherine turns and smirks at him, "Can I be called Auntie Katherine or Aunt Kat?"

He laughs, "I doubt Nik will want you anywhere near his child.

And he doesn't it seems. Neither does Caroline. But that doesn't matter when Caroline gets stuck in a shopping mall elevator when her waters break, with Katherine being the only one in it who has any experience in child birth. Despite that being over five hundred years ago, the little girl is delivered two weeks early in an Orleans shopping mall elevator, and delivered by self proclaimed Aunty Kat.


End file.
